The present invention relates generally to the field of fasteners for seat belts that prevent a seat belt webbing from over spooling or unwrapping during shipping.
When seat belts are shipped or stored, the webbing can roll up around a spool of a retractor. When the webbing overspools, too much of the webbing rolls up around the spool. Overspooling can prevent or render difficult installation of the retractor in a vehicle.
Conventional fasteners have been used to counteract the overspooling problem by holding a spooled and rolled seat belt webbing in place while the seat belt is being shipped. Such conventional fasteners include a webbing fork or a clip. Conventional fasteners are generally heavy and create a great amount of waste. The webbing forks can be expensive to make as well as to ship because the webbing forks are heavy.